Metal Galaxy Academy
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Metal Galaxy Academy, one of the finest schools, yet it's full of surprises. Gingka and the gang now are In Metal Academy. But what's in store in them? Drama? Romance? Clowns? Or what? Rated T because of language and probably violence. (No more OC's!)
1. Arriving on Metal Galaxy Pt1

**Funny: That's right folks. I suddenly got interested with academy stories, so I thought, 'Why not?". And anyways this is an alternative dimension. Meaning no beyblades, and this means that Gingka and Co never met the twins. This is more of element or power type.**

**Madoka: Disclaimer.**

**Gingka: Funny doesn't own MFB. She only owns her OC's and the plot line.**

* * *

"Wow, this is so awesome!"Exclaimed Gingka loudly."Gingka! Don't be so loud."Exclaimed Madoka angrily. If you want to know where they are, they're in a ship going towards Metal Galaxy Academy.

The red head scratched his neck nervously."Sorry about that, Madoka."He said."Madoka sighted.

"Gingka! I've finally found you!"

Gingka turned, only to see one of his long time rival, Kyouya Tategami.

"Hey Kyouya. Long time no see."Gingka said, waving."Don't 'Hey' me! Don't think that I'm not going to get back at you of that prank war we had!"He said, pointing at Gingka.

Yep. Gingka and Kyouya had a prank war not long ago. Apparently Gingka won, since many people were pranked more than Kyouya. Gingka had six pranks succeed, and Kyouya had five pranks succeed.

"Oh yeah. . . . "

"Hey Gingka, Kyouya."Greeted Hikaru.

"Ngh."

"Hey Hikaru. What's up?"Gingka greeted.

"Nothing much really."Hikaru replied.

"Hey Tsubasa! Can I have some candy?"Yuu asked with puppy dog eyes."No, Yuu. You're going to get sick. It's bad enought that you got sea sick earlier."Tsubasa said, while reading his book.

"Hey Tsubasa, Yuu!"Exclaimed Gingka.

"Hey Gingi. So you have some candy?"Yuu asked."Sorry buddy. I don't have any sweets with me."Gingka said."Oh nuts!"Yuu exclaimed angrily.

* * *

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you idiot!"Yelled a girl, who had a angry face and was on the floor."Who are you calling a idiot!"Yelled Masamune at the unknown girl.

The girl had chocolate brown hair past her waist, her bangs swayed left, emerald green eyes, peach skin, she was five feet tall, neon green shirt, white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue denim hat, blue denim skirt that reached her thighs, black tights, white boots, and neon blue belt.

"Who else am I calling a idiot!"She yelled back.

"Suiseki, calm down."

There was a girl standing who looked like Suiseki, but with a emotionless face. She had chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders, her bangs swayed right, emerald green eyes, peach skin, was five feet tall, neon blue short, white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue denim hat, blue jeans, solid blue vans, and neon green belt.

"Masamune!"

Zeo, Toby, and King went to Masamune."Masamune, you should watch where you're going."Said Toby.

"Yeah, sorry you guys."Said Masamune to the boys.

Suiseki stood up, and dusted herself off.

"Please excuse my twin. Suiseki, do you have something to say?""Asked Souseki."Yeah. . . . . . Watch where you're going!"With that she stomped off.

Souseki sighed.

"Please excuse her. Oh I'm Souseki, nice to meet you."She said extending her hand."I'm Zeo, nice to meet you."Zeo said shaking hands with Souseki."I'm Masamune, and these are my good friends, Zeo, Toby, and King."Masamune said.

"Nice to meet you guys."Said Souseki, waving at them.

"So what's with her?"Masamune asked."Sorry about that, Suiseki can be stubborn sometimes."Souseki replied.

"Are you older than her?"Asked Toby."Actually, Suiseki is older than me by five minutes."Souseki replied with a poker face.

* * *

"Man, I really should watch my attitude."Suiseki muttered to herself. Suiseki turned around to get Souseki, being the over protective sister she is.

Suiseki looked everywhere, and she finally spotted Souseki. With guys.

"Souseki!"Suiseki than started hugging Souseki."Are you alright? That idiot didn't do anything to you, did he?"She asked with a worried tone.

"Who are you calling a idiot?!"

"You of course!"

_'Here we go again.'_Everybody thought.

* * *

**Funny: Well that is all for today. Oh and before I forget, here is OC form to fill in. Also here are the following couples.**

**GingkaxMadoka**

**KyouyaxHikaru**

**Chao-XinxMei-Mei**

**WellsxSophie**

**SuisekixToby**

**SousekixZeo**

**NinelxDa Xiang**

**BellexNile**

**JadexDynamis**

**Chi YunxRocky**

**KingxAkira**

**TsubasaxSierra**

**DamianxArashi**

**Kiara: No crush**

**ReikixAurora**

**MasamunexMira**

**ChrisxCrystal**

* * *

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Age (10 and up):**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Uniform:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes 2:**

**Formal:**

**Element:**

**Crush:**


	2. Arriving on Metal Galaxy Pt2

**Funny: Yay! I updated. Now on to the disclaimer!**

**Souseki: FunnyGhostXD doesn't own MFB or the OC's. She only owns us and the plot.**

**Suiseki: Rolling.**

* * *

"I wonder if there might be people I know."Wondered a sixteen year old Russian-Spaniard girl.

She had ebony colored hair that reached to her shoulders and she wore a pair of snowflake hair pins. She also had goldenrod colored eyes, peach like skin tone, and seemed to be 5'9 ft tall. She also had light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle, a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings, a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots on, a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves on.

"U-um excuse me."The sixteen year old turned to see a girl around her age.

The timid girl had knee length, silk violet hair tied in a high pony tail ,decorated with white flowers scattered here and there, emerald green eyes and pale skin. She also was wearing white halter neck frock that had silver rings attached to form a chain, and it reached to her thighs, wore white heels, and had a pink diamond bracelet and necklace.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"The sixteen year old asked."Um, have you seen my big brother, Da Xiang?"The other girl asked quietly."Da Xiang? I think I saw him. Oh, and by the way I'm Ninel Velasquez Bychkov."Ninel said.

The timid girl smiled.

"I'm Aurora Heart, nice to meet you."

* * *

"What's up, guys?"Said a voice said to Jack and Damian.

The person had spiky, light green hair that reaches to the shoulders, pale skin, and golden brown eyes. The person was shorter than Jack but was a bit taller than Damian. That person was wearing a white and black long-sleeved T-shirt, a green elbow guard on each side with silver corset markings on them, black shorts that puff out a bit at the bottom and go somewhat past her knees, and dark boots with silver markings on them.

"Oh, it's you, Arashi."Said Jack a bit annoyed.

"When you say it like that, sounds like you guys had a rought time."Said Arashi.

"Besides the fact that we're in the ocean and that we were left alone?"Said Damian, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! In my defense they were giving free ice cream!"Exclaimed Arashi raising her hands up in defense."How can I ignore that?!"She exclaimed.

"Well, you can ignore it by-"Damian was cut off when Arashi interrupted him.

"Look! A food counter! Whoever made this ship was a genius!"Arashi exclaimed, running to the food counter.

Damian and Jack just face palmed.

* * *

"Wow this is so gooood!"Said Arashi happily while eating her fifth pizza. Apparently she was enjoying herself since she ate three ice creams, drank two cokes, and ate four pizzas.

"Um, excuse me."

Arashi rose her head to see who it was.

It was a pretty fourteen year old girl.

She had milky white skin, brown waist hair that had yellow streaks, bangs that covered her forehead, and she had ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket, a black miniskirt, and white boots.

She was carrying a tray hat had fruit salad, chocolate cake, and a smoothie.

"Yeah, dude?"Asked Arashi."Do you mind if I sit here?"The girl asked."Yeah sure dude. No problem."Arashi said. The brunette sat down and started eating her fruit salad.

"So what's a boy like you doing here?"The blue eyed girl asked, smiling. Arashi stopped eating, and started laughing."What's wrong?"The brunette asked, confused.

"Well actually I'm a girl. The name Arashi Kinzoku."Said Arashi, giggling.

"Sierra Crystals. Oh, sorry for confusing you for a boy."Said Sierra scratching the back of her neck nervously."No it's okay. I get that a lot, so I'm used to it."Said Arashi eating her pizza.

_'Well that was embarrassing.'_Sierra thought while Arashi was finally finishing her pizza.

* * *

Souseki was sitting down, reading a manga since she didn't had much to do. She was bored on watching Masamune and Suiseki fight, so she had to do something to get her boredom out.

"What's wrong?"

Souseki rose her head up, just to see a girl of her age.

The fourteen year old was 5 ft tall, had pale skin, jet black shoulder length hair with violet highlights, bangs that appear just above her eyebrows and one that reaches her nose, bright green eyes, a scar that was on her leg that starts at her knee and reaches her ankle, and a birthmark on her shoulder shaped of a trident.

She was wearing a purple tank top with a blue off shoulder purple T- shirt, black denim skinny jeans with silver sequins, blue high tops with black bottoms and laces, a 12 charm bracelet, and black fingerless gloves.

"It's nothing, um. . . . . . ."

"I'm Akira Mason, nice to meet you."Said Akira.

"Souseki Tamura."Souseki said.

_"Attention, attention all passengers."_A voice said through a speaker.

Everyone stopped talking, eating, or whatever the hell they were doing.

_"We have arrived to the destination. Please get out of the ship in orderly fashion. Thank you."_

"Aww. We're leaving? Oh well. It was nice meeting you, Souseki."Said Akira.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you as well, Akira."

* * *

"It was about time that we would arrive."Said a fourteen year old girl.

She had tanned skin, a claw like skar on her left shoulder, silky, black, shoulder length hair tied in a side ponytail, and sparkling black eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top, a black vest over it, ripped black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

The fourteen year old girl stood up from the chair, and started to walk until she bumped into a certain light green haired girl.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."Said Arashi.

"It's okay."

The fourteen year old just kept walking and was avoiding any crowd that was blocking the exit.

So much for getting out in orderly fashion.

* * *

**Funny: Well here is the second chapter! Sorry if it was short. And if your OC's weren't in this chapter, they will appear in the next one.**

**Suiseki: Review, follow, Fave, and no flames!**


End file.
